


Segundo drink

by FuturisticLoverGhost



Series: Ninho do Corvo [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Drinking, M/M, Oral Sex, War Table Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuturisticLoverGhost/pseuds/FuturisticLoverGhost
Summary: Naquele bar escondido em algum lugar do Arrecife um Capitão paga ao Corvo um drink. O segundo vem com intenções mais diretas.
Relationships: Fallen | Eliksni Captain/Uldren Sov
Series: Ninho do Corvo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022425
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Segundo drink

**Author's Note:**

> Com base em um texto publicado pela própria Bungie: https://www.bungie.net/en/Explore/Detail/News/49844

O Capitão Eliksni ergueu a mão para ter a atenção da criatura que servia de bartender naquele fim de fundo, obtendo facilmente a atenção. Um de seus dedos apontou na direção do Corvo enquanto o Portador da Luz se erguia para lidar com o Centurião que tinha acabado de derrubar a porta do recinto.

A maioria das criaturas presentes não deu qualquer atenção a cena, habituados demais ao vai e vem de caçadores de recompensa; a famosa Honra entre Ladrões era a lei para a maioria das criaturas que passavam pelo Arrecife, especialmente aqueles em contato com o Aranha. Dinheiro era um idioma que todos ali conheciam.

E se o problema do Centurião com o novo bicho de estimação do Aranha fosse qualquer coisa que não interferisse nos negócios deles... Ninguém tinha qualquer motivo para sequer olhar duas vezes para a cena. Era como se nada de incomum estivesse acontecendo.

O Corvo recolheu sua espada e saiu, os olhos baixos, o rosto parcialmente oculto pelo capuz escuro das vestes que o próprio Aranha havia concedido; o visual esfarrapado típico da Orla. Com a capa voando naquele vento empoeirado um humano ou desperto suficientemente velho poderia ter comparado aquela cena a qualquer filme de Faroeste; a diferença é que o Corvo parecia mais apegado a sua espada do que a qualquer pistola.

Uma nova bebida foi colocada na mesa que o Corvo ocupava antes, o copo quase vazio da primeira dose ainda ali, emitindo um brilho ligeiramente azulado que indicava que provavelmente não era algo saudável para um Guardião beber. Um humano comum provavelmente teria morrido.

E ainda assim o Corvo havia consumido a maior parte. Aquela era a segunda bebida que aquele Capitão Decaído oferecia ao homem, sua generosidade sendo provavelmente para cair nas graças do Aranha.

O Capitão aguardou em silêncio, ouvindo o rangido que passava por música naquele lugar, até que o Corvo retornasse. Coberto de sangue Cabal, seu andar era lento e tranquilo, como se nada demais tivesse acontecido; a tranquilidade de quem saiu por alguns minutos para acender um cigarro e não de alguém que tinha acabado de matar outra pessoa.

Ele se jogou na cadeira de metal retorcido, desconfortável e feia, agradecendo que fosse incapaz de pegar Tétano, e ergueu o copo para o Capitão, como que brindando e agradecendo, antes de beber. A careta do moreno indicava a opinião que tinha sobre o sabor bastante exótico daquela bebida; intragável.

Isso só fez o Eliksni sorrir antes de finalmente se levantar e se aproximar, duas de suas mãos se movendo de maneira ansiosa ao parar diante da mesa do Corvo e puxar outra cadeira para sentar. Ele não tinha medo por um motivo simples: o Corvo era um animal na coleira e todos na Orla sabiam disso.

— Dizem... – Ele começou a falar, sibilando daquela maneira que alguns assemelhavam ao som de insetos, antes de respirar profundamente, um som incomodo e úmido com a entrada de Éter no corpo dele - ...Você bichinho do Aranha.

O Corvo ergueu o olhar do copo, mas deixou que um dos dedos passasse pela boca do mesmo distraidamente, parecendo indiferente a aquilo que parecia um xingamento.

— Não sou.

Simples e direto, ele não via motivo para enrolação; mesmo tendo renascido recentemente e não tendo qualquer memória de seu passado ou de qual era o seu nome antes do próprio Aranha nomeá-lo Corvo... Aquele homem era surpreendentemente seguro de si. Pelo menos na frente dos outros. Suas fraquezas eram guardadas debaixo do capuz, por trás dos olhos amarelados que brilhavam na penumbra.

— Bom. Muito bom.

Um sorriso cheio de dentes; não era assustador, não depois de todas as coisas que ele havia enfrentado desde que se uniu ao Aranha. A companhia de Eliksni não era incomum, por vezes até era apreciada, mas aquilo... Era um pouco diferente do que o Corvo estava acostumado.

Centelha observava tudo o que acontecia com interesse. Não fazia tanto tempo desde que tinha escolhido seu Guardião, aquele que era o Receptáculo de sua Luz, e embora soubesse do passado dele e todo o peso que ele carregava... Tentava ajudá-lo a achar um novo caminho. Aquela noite cada vez mais estranha talvez fosse uma boa coisa.

— O que você quer?

O Corvo perguntou quando se sentiu impaciente diante de toda a situação, os olhos amarelados atentos ao Capitão, esperando por qualquer agressividade, qualquer coisa na postura dele que indicasse que o Portador da Luz estava em perigo.

— Você é muito... — Parou de falar, um par de mãos se movendo, gesticulando enquanto produzia um som gutural e difícil de compreender, enquanto tentava encontrar uma forma de se expressar no idioma que era usado pelos humanos. Claramente não estava habituado ao idioma. — ...Estimulante.

Por um momento o moreno baixou o olhar, parecendo não saber exatamente como interpretar a escolha de palavras do outro. Centelha estava igualmente curioso, embora percebesse claramente o momento em que o Corvo buscou pelo Canhão de Mão entre suas vestes, empunhando-o debaixo da mesa e encostando o cano contra a virilha do maior.

O Capitão pareceu recuar um pouco, ou tanto quanto era possível sem realmente afastar a cadeira da mesa, os olhos azuis encontrando os dourados enquanto via pela primeira vez um sorriso nos lábios pálidos do Corvo.

— E se eu fosse o... Bichinho do Aranha?

— Eliksni não toca em propriedade Aranha!

Diante do nervosismo, o medo puro e real diante da ameaça daquela mão firme que segurava uma arma contra a virilha dele, o Capitão encontrava ainda mais dificuldade com as palavras, os chiados e grunhidos mais presentes, a voz mais grave. Em outra situação Centelha poderia ter achado aquilo tudo divertido.

— Bom saber.

A arma foi afastada vagarosamente e guardada de volta no cinto que ficava escondido debaixo da capa escura e esfarrapada, antes que o Corvo se levantasse, segurando o copo e terminando de beber tudo de uma vez só. Largou o copo na mesa e se afastou, olhando por cima do ombro para um Capitão assustado e cada vez mais confuso.

— Você não vem?

O sorriso do Corvo não era bonito, assim como a sombra que cobria os olhos dourados, e mesmo assim um humano – ou Desperto, naquele caso – jamais havia parecido tão interessante aos olhos daquela Capitão. Onde outros teriam corrido para o lado oposto, por sua segurança, ele estava aceitando o perigo.

Por isso ele deixou uma quantia generosa de lúmen na mesa e levantou-se, seguindo o Corvo em um passo apressado, ainda que andasse estranho, apertado em suas roupas e armaduras, tão excitado quanto confuso depois de tudo aquilo.

Corvo não tinha uma casa, nenhum lugar para voltar, pois esse era um luxo que não possuía. Não era bem visto pelos Guardiões, embora não fizesse ideia do motivo, e Centelha tinha deixado claro que era melhor evitar a Torre. Ele era um desagarrado, uma ave sem ninho...

Então ele tinha feito um ninho no único lugar que o aceitou sem questionar... Ele fez o ninho no coração da teia do Aranha. E foi exatamente para lá que guiou aquele Capitão.

Era uma sala pequena, mais uma sala de operações do que um lar, porque não tinha qualquer luxo. Mesmo assim o Corvo não hesitou em jogar o corpo do Eliksni contra a mesa, as mãos pálidas sendo rápidas em abrir armadura e tecidos, libertando-o e parando para dar uma boa olhada no pênis do maior.

O Corvo não tinha ideia de como era a própria vida antes da morte. Se tinha amantes, se foi casado, se gostava de homens ou mulheres... E mesmo agora ele não tinha muita certeza do que preferia. Mas abaixar-se e envolver com seus lábios quentes o volume pulsante daquele Capitão Eliksni pareceu natural.

Embora nem por isso mais fácil. Devido ao tamanho ele teve dificuldade em fechar a boca, não conseguiu leva-lo muito fundo, mesmo assim a sucção que logo veio mostrava entusiasmo, a excitação do próprio Corvo aparecendo. Duas das mãos do Capitão passaram a baixar o capuz do Corvo, os dedos passando pelos cabelos negros em um incentivo, e aquela era a primeira vez que realmente via por completo do rosto do Corvo.

Um rosto que muitas criaturas naquele vasto universo conheciam, fosse por crimes cometidos ou por uma questão de aliança, de lealdade. O reconhecimento nos olhos do Capitão gerou um novo brilho e um gemido de prazer mais alto, mais intenso. Orgulho, arrogância... Não eram conceitos novos a qualquer Eliksni. Realeza também não, ainda que as coisas funcionassem diferente entre as Casas Decaídas.

Havia qualquer prazer extra em saber exatamente no ninho de quem ele estava. Quem era de verdade o homem que, ajoelhado a seus pés, o tomava entre os lábios e massageava com a língua com tamanha destreza, assemelhando-se mais a um gato do que a um Corvo.

O Corvo, por outro lado, não tinha qualquer pensamento profundo. Os olhos amarelados estavam fechados, as mãos trabalhando em segurar e estimular entre seus dedos frios a carne rígida daquela criatura tão maior que ele, enquanto sentia-se aquecer em antecipação e desejo crescente. Necessidade.

Por isso quando lhe pareceu que cobria o pênis do Capitão com sua saliva o suficiente para deslizar mais facilmente ele se deteve. Ele não removeu a capa, os cintos que sustentavam as armas, não pensou em tirar as facas que guardava nas botas... O Corvo somente retirou a calça antes de passar ao colo da criatura maior e guia-lo a seu corpo.

Ele não temeu a dor... Ansiou por ela. Pela sensação de seu corpo pequeno e despreparado ser forçado a suportar todo aquele volume, o grunhido de dor também soava como prazer, e talvez no fundo ele fosse um grande masoquista. Preso entre dor e prazer ele não precisava pensar. Preso entre dor e prazer ele não era nada.

Não era um Portador da Luz, não era um Guardião que por qualquer motivo era ignorado por todos os outros, não era o _bicho de estimação_ de um Barão Eliksni com ar de mafioso espacial. Naquele momento era homem e só. Um homem com desejos e necessidades há muito contidas.

Um homem cujo corpo havia morrido e renascido, sofrido todo tipo de ferimento, e que embora sua mente enevoada não pudesse se recordar da vida em uma cidade de Ouro, Prata e Ametista, de celas frias de prisão e alianças forjadas na escuridão, ainda se lembrava do que gostava. Do que precisava.

Tão natural quanto respirar. Tão mecânico quando o gesto de estender a mão para obter aquilo que se deseja, assim era a movimentação do quadril do Corvo. A forma como deixava que a carne pulsante do Eliksni deslizasse até quase abandoná-lo, apenas para acolher novamente, com força o suficiente para doer, para umedecer seus olhos

Dor ou prazer, naquele momento as duas coisas se tornavam uma só. A cada estocada forte, a cada vez que conseguia guia-lo a aquele ponto de maior sensibilidade, forçando seu corpo cada vez mais, esticando-se e abrigando como se precisasse desesperadamente da sensação de preenchimento.

Como se carne pudesse preencher o vazio da falta de memória, o vazio da alma torturada.

O Corvo estremeceu quando tudo aquilo foi demais. Quando o corpo dele foi preenchido com uma quantidade generosa do pegajoso prazer daquele Capitão cujo nome ele não se deu ao trabalho de perguntar o Corvo se permitiu liberar seu próprio prazer com um gemido alto de puro alívio.

Por doces instantes nada importava. Não havia mundo lá fora, não havia Corvo, não havia perigo, deuses vermiculares e guerras contra inimigos implacáveis vindos das sombras. Havia paz e silêncio.

E quando a névoa do prazer se dissipou ele apenas se levantou, voltou a vestir a calça e apontou a saída para o Capitão sem dizer uma palavra sequer. Ele não sabia o que dizer; não era o tipo de coisa que ele tivesse feito antes. Deixava um sabor agridoce.

— Estimulante.

O Capitão disse antes de recuperar suas roupas e armaduras e se retirar, parecendo satisfeito; o tipo de homem que havia recebido muito mais do que aquilo pelo que havia barganhado. O tipo de homem que não sabia que aquele conhecimento poderia ter um preço muito alto, principalmente pela forma como duas Decaídas de aspecto espinhento, empunhando lanças, trocaram olhares ao ver que aquele Capitão deixava sozinho o ninho do Corvo.

Quando o próprio Corvo finalmente decidiu sair, apresentando-se ao Aranha para saber se tinha um novo propósito, o Barão da Orla Emaranhada o recebeu com uma risadinha maldosa, mas nenhuma palavra foi dita. Nada acontecia na Orla sem que o Aranha soubesse; o Corvo não tinha se esquecido desse detalhe. Mas mesmo um pássaro na gaiola tem como esticar suas asas.


End file.
